Today there are systems that allow a wireless service subscriber or user of a mobile device such as a cell phone, computer or other portable device to use the device to initiate a transaction to pay for goods and services at a remote location without directly using traditional methods such as a credit or debit card when completing the transaction.
Some of the prior art systems focus on wireless subscribers or consumers that already have available credit, i.e. credit card or debit card registered with an existing financial institution. The consumer, invoking a functionality running on a mobile computing or relevant communication device, can use an available credit line they have with a financial institution to pay for goods and services for themselves or an associate that may reside at a remote location. In other prior art systems, funds are actually transferred using a mobile device from an account of one mobile user to the account of another with the party transferring the funds having no control over how the funds are spent by the receiving party.